Talk:Type-00 Takemikazuchi/@comment-123.3.122.38-20140205105222/@comment-123.3.122.38-20140523114022
LOL. Very 'subtle' indeed. It's hard to see how Takeru is a good pilot with the overwhelming leads like Yuuya, Theodore, Hibiki. Yuuyo who got a Shiranui second and a railgun in his first 8 minutes of death instantly kill well... tens of thousand BETA with a single wipe. Theodore has a MIG28, saving his superior and proove his skill in an all hail American resceuing a damsel in distress. Hibiki has his Shiranui, perform the 'lesser Jesus Yamato' miraculous feats where he was expected to be killed three times. What could Takeru do? What did Takeru achieve compare to those mentioned guys? he couldn't kill a single BETA during his first encounter with the BETA. Sigh. He apparently went mental, fighting them with... well toy gun and toy sword. Is this guy an idiot? Who fight those shit barehanded like that? And he survived like a cockroach thanks to someone's help in the last minutes. He couldn't pull an unexplainable mirculous feat Jesus Yamato like Hibiki. Sigh... Sadogashima, everybody, stayback, i will run a solo decoy. Bam, wham, whammy, everyone, the path is clear, go. Sigh... why couldn't he die already in this scene? If THATwas the case he would be promted 2 rank and remembered by all as a hero. It's just painful to watch he lives and got his ass save by the same person as before. Sigh...Talk about disappointment. This is the same Soichiro Hoshi, why couldn't he survive another nuclear explosion unscathed on his own? At least, try to aim for the lesser Jesus Yamato revival feat, you blockhead. Sigh... His strong point is maneuverability... why boarding the Susonoo Nishiki which has zero maneuverability? Fuck... this guy suck so bad. Everyone was having their machine upgrade to Takemikazuchi and this guy get a Susonoo? Common. U have to be smarter and choose a machine that suits you, fucking retard. TDA, finally has a Takerumikazuchi, finally, but still a type C. WHY? Still, thank god, it took you forever to upgrade your mobile suit buddy. Everyone around you already upgrade their mobile suit to maximum potential, you are the only one who under leveled. Walken has his Raptor, Mana has her type F, Meiya has her Type R, Yuuya has his YMF- SHiranui second last upgrade. Ikaruga has his Type R plus a railgun. Sigh... Wat can i say? If this is the SRW game, you are the only pilot who is behind in his upgrade. What did you do that make the player to neglect your machine's spec in that manner? I'm surprise that he keep you deployed under that kind of condition. Sigh. This is end game period already, common. It's not that hard. Upgrade ur machine to a Type00 A or Type00 F at least. We have given up hope that u could upgrade ur machine to a Type R. SIgh... It's not like any1 could see those points and go on rambling how Takeru is unarguably the most overrated pilot. That's why it is "subtle"